User blog:CT-4428/KNDGE Iron
Nigel Uno stared into the sky as he lay on his back in a field of tall grass. He blinked. His pupils began to expand. His vision began to blur. ''Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away, where innocence is burned in flames '' Nigel rubbed his eyes, finding himself walking beside a bald man in white robes of Ancient Greek design. Nigel moved in front of the man, waving his arms as he tried to formulate question. The man walked right through Nigel, as if the Bald Brit wasn’t there. Nigel walked alongside the bald man through the remains of a broken and battered archway. He looked up to the sky to find flying chariots raining fire down on the citizens of Athens. ''A million mile from home, I’m walking ahead '' A man wearing black robes and a metal mask walked up beside the bald man. The man with the metal mask pushed his robes off his left arm, revealing a golden gauntlet with a green gem attached. Nigel moved to inspect the golden gauntlet, only for his hands to phase through the metal. ''I’m frozen too the bones, I am a solider on my own I don’t know the way '' A woman with dark hair with a purple tint wearing metal armor and wielding a spear, walked up to the bald man’s left side. The woman smirked as she spun her spear. ''I’m riding out the heights of shame '' Thunder boomed as dark clouds began to circle over Athens. A lightning bolt struck the ground. Zeus stood proud in a human form. Zeus spun a thunder bolt in his hand and threw it at a nearby building, destroying it. Zeus turned and looked up a hill to where Nigel and the three adults were standing. ''I’m waiting for the call, the hand on my chest, I’m ready for the fight and fate '' Ares leapt off a flying chariot, landing beside Zeus. He unsheathed his sword and took a combat stance. The shores of Athens raged as Poseidon emerged. Athenian soldiers charged at the God of the Sea, only to be smacked away by his trident. Artemis, cut down a scholar before running atop the roofs of buildings. She leapt off a roof, landing beside Zeus. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the bald man ''The sound of iron shocks is tuck in my head, the thunder of the drums dictates '' A thunder bolt struck the side of the broken archway, obliterating it. Unfazed, thee bald ma drew a dagger and pumped his fist into the air. Nigel looked up to the man, his eyes widening as noted that the man’s features resembled his own. The bald man and his two companions ran down the hill, weapons raised. Nigel remained on the hill, bewildered at the sudden realization. ''The rhythm of the falls, the number of deaths, the rising of the horns, ahead '' Zeus and the other gods charged forward, their armies of centaurs, Amazonians, and flying chariot riding humans following. The bald man and his two companions ran through the burnt and ruined city of Athens, each one ready to throw down with a god. ''From the dawn of time to the end of days, I will have to run, away '' Fire and lightning rattled the land. Nigel ran down the hill, phasing through debris like a ghost. Nigel looked onward, seeing the bald man fight Zeus himself. ''I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste of the blood on my lips, again '' The bald man punched at Zeus, who easily blocked. Zeus slapped the bald man across his face, causing the man to loose balance. Zeus continued to slap the bald man, forcing him backwards and causing him to shed blood. ''This steady burst of snow is burning my hands, I’m frozen to the bones, I am '' Nigel fell to his knees as blood began to flow from a cut on his lips. The feeling of being hit by a cinder blocks quickly forced Nigel onto the floor. Nigel looked up to see the bald man being smacked into a wall as the woman with the spear faced off with Artemis and the man with the metal mask punched Ares. ''A million mile from home, I’m walking away, I can’t remind your eyes, your face '' Nigel forced himself onto his feet. He watched from afar as Zeus towered over the bald man. “And now, you die…Uno!” Zeus pulled out a thunder bolt and prepared to slam it down on the bald man. Nigel widened his eyes. Nigel’s eyes began to blur once more. Nigel blinked, finding himself seeing the world through the bald man’s eyes. The bald man screamed, his arms catching on fire. Zeus backed away as the bald man ascended into the air, the land erupting in fire. Category:Blog posts